


hey dummy

by avintageoilpaintingofyou



Category: Wayne (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bruises, F/M, Kissing, Wayne Tries, and each other, they deserve the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avintageoilpaintingofyou/pseuds/avintageoilpaintingofyou
Summary: Wayne gets out of juvy with only one person on his mind, necklace in hand.





	hey dummy

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ: This is a one-shot, I just wrote their interaction with each other. I know Wayne's probably gonna be in there a LOT longer than four weeks, but for the sake of Del still possibly having bruises on her neck from Reggie literally strangling her, I did That. 
> 
> I just live for Them and angst and hurt/comfort, what can I say ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> also I wrote this in like 30 min cause I needed Content Immediately 
> 
> TIP: Listen to 'One Crowded Hour' by Augie March
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K_76yRhpyaA

“Hey, dummy.”

 

“Hey.”

 

“Thought you were in jail.”

 

“I was.” He paused, then glanced down at the ground.

 

“I uh,” his fingers were fumbling with something. “Here.”

 

He raised his hand, the gold chain now hanging freely from his fingers. The golden letters hanging in front of her face.

 

“Holy shit, Wayne.” She raises her hands, careful. As if she would touch the necklace it would disappear. She swallows, her voice low. “I thought that shit was long gone.”

 

He couldn’t look away from her. “No. It’s not.”

 

She glances up at him then, a small smile of disbelief etched in her lips.

 

_God, she’s so gorgeous--_

 

He pushes the necklace forward.  

 

“I uh, sorry if there’s blood on it, I uh – “

 

She quickly cuts him off as he hands it to her. “No. It’s perfect.”

 

She holds it in her hand. Still in disbelief that she’s actually looking at it.

 

“Hey, um.” She grabs the clasp. “Could you help me, uh-“ she motions the two ends together.

 

He catches on. “Oh, uh, yeah. Sure.”

 

She hands him back the necklace and turns around. Expectant.

 

He feels at a loss for a brief moment. Her hair was in the way.

 

He doesn’t let that stop him. Carefully, he slides her hair off her neck and over her shoulder. He could feel her slightly tense at the brush of his fingertips against her skin.

 

A tight knot of nerves somersaults in his belly. So nervous that he almost drops the fucking necklace but manages to catch it just in time.

 

Her voice breaks the silence.

 

“Hurry up, I’m not gettin’ any younger here.”

 

He quickly untangles it and brings it around the front of her neck. “Right.”

 

As he pulls the chain back and clasps it, tarnished skin on her neck catches his eye.

 

Suddenly he’s pulled back to the police station in Ocala. His arm stuck under a file cabinet. Reggie towering over her, blood dripping off of his face while he was choking her down.

 

There were no words that could describe the anger he felt then.

 

He had heard stories on the news about mom’s gettin’ super powers and shit when their kid is hurt. Bein’ able to lift up a car and shit like that.

 

That is the only way Wayne can rationalize how he got out from underneath that file cabinet. He doesn’t even remember it, either. All of it was a haze. The next thing he knew he was swinging his hammer at Reggie’s head.

 

Her voice pulls him back.

 

“You alive back there, dummy?”

 

His voice is hoarse as his allows his thumb to skim the bruise. “Del -”

 

She turns.

 

They’re close now. His hand hadn’t left her neck. Careful as his calloused fingers trail across her yellowing bruise.

 

She couldn’t look at him. She shrugs. “Hey, don’t worry about it. It’s not a big deal.”

 

His hand stops. Images of him beating Reggie to more than a pulp flash through his mind.

 

He takes a deep breath and pulls his hand off her neck.

 

Oh, he was gonna kill that son of a  –

He feels her grab his wrist.

 

“Don’t.”

 

Words already fly past his lips.

 

“He –“

 

“It doesn’t matter. I can take care of myself.”

 

“Del –“

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“But he hurt y –“

 

“I said I’m fine!”

 

He swallows the words that were about to carry the argument further.

 

She glares at him. And that’s when he knows he needs to back off. Obey her wishes. That’s what the guy said at the pizza shop, right? Sacrifices and all that shit? Compromise?

 

He takes a breath, “Sorry.”

 

“Okay.”

 

He takes a step back as he rubs his eyes, turning away, the images of the handprinted bruises not leaving his brain, he needed a minute. “Jesus, Del.”

 

He could already feel her anger flare up. “What.”

 

He hears her feet step closer as he walks toward his bike.

 

“What, Wayne?”

 

He walks faster. Looking at those bruises made anger boil in his veins. He just needed to get away for a minu-

 

He feels her grab at his wrist. She twists him around.

 

“What the fuck, Way- “

 

He acts before he could think.

 

Hands cradling her face. Lips pressed against hers.

 

Surprisingly, she kisses him back.

 

When he breaks away, face inches from hers, he speaks quickly. Wanting to get a word in before she does.

 

“Del, he –“ He fumbles now. He shakes his head. Hands still cradling her face. “He hurt you, okay?”

 

“I’m well aware, thanks.” She says flatly.

 

He scoffs. All her blasé about this just makes Wayne want to kill him even more. She shouldn’t be used to the bruises. To any. Not that her father helped her in that department either.

 

She’s too used to it. Always fending for herself, no one to protect her. Not that she needed it, really. He knew that she could handle herself, but that wouldn’t stop him from trying.

 

He couldn’t bear to look at her. Shame swarmed his mind. 

 

“I’m sorry, Del.”

 

“Wayne, what the hell are you –“

 

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t – I coulda done somethin’ – I coulda –“

 

“Hey, hey, hey.” It was her turn to hold his face. Her thumb skimming his cheek.

 

She pulls his face upward, forcing him to look at her. “You did do something, dummy. Or did you just forget where you were for the last four weeks, huh? Huh?”

 

A small smile quirks his lip then. A small laugh emits from both of them. Her hands then move to his shoulders.

 

He steps closer. Forehead pressed against hers. Eyes still lingering on her bruises.

 

“Wayne,” she says. “It’ll heal. I’m fine.”  

 

He still shakes his head. As small as the motion is, Del knows what he’s saying.

 

That he’s _this_ close from taking off and knocking someone’s teeth in – pissed beyond all Hell that Reggie’s walking around like he’s worthy of legs.

 

At his core, he just feels helpless. Ashamed. He's  _failed_ her. He could’ve done something, he could’ve –

 

She sees his hands clench into fists, the tension in his shoulders too stiff, he –

 

“Hey, hey, hey,” she tries to soothe, grasping at his hands, forcing her fingers through his bundled fists. “Don’t you dare try anything. What are you? A fucking idiot?! You just got out. I-“

 

She takes a breath, her voice now so soft it reminded him of the moment at the hospital.

 

“I-I can’t handle losing you again, Wayne. _Please,_ I-“

 

It hits him then. More shocking than a sudden sock to the stomach, foot to the face, or kick to the balls.

 

He had already known it. He had already said it. He loved Del.

 

But he’s staring at her now.

 

Living in a Del – less world for four weeks was harder than he expected. There was a shell where his heart was supposed to be. The only thing closest to his heart was that necklace hanging around his neck now finally back to its rightful owner.

 

He had missed her. So much.

 

And she was finally here, now. In front of him and begging him to keep it in check so he won’t get taken away again.

 

He loosened his hands, allowing her fingers to slot through his. Intertwining their hands. It suddenly occurred to him they have never held hands like this before.

 

“Sorry,” he repeats.

 

Her brown eyes flickered with a familiar warmth.

 

“Fucking idiot.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> lol I hope they were in-character enough cause that was a little difficult to say the least. 
> 
> but please tell me what you thought, what your favorite part was etc! also, I'm thinking of writing more for this fandom, so please lemme know in the comments! 
> 
> thank !


End file.
